Brevic Duels
Duels are a longstanding Brevic tradition, especially in Rostland among the Swordlords (thought the custom has spread north into Issia as well), and are a legitimate way of settling grievances. You may challenge (or be challenged by) anyone to a duel if there is a valid reason. To make it official, you bring your case before the town's master of duels (typically a cleric of Gorum), rules are set, and arrangements of time, place, and seconds made. A duel doe not have to be to the death (bare-knuckle boxing for the common folk or "to the first blood" for the gentry are commonly preferred alternatives), but killing an opponent in a mortal duel is typically not considered to be murder (unless you got caught cheating). A fee or other compensation of forfeiture is often acceptable. Duels are typically used sparingly to settle serious transgressions, as frivolous duelers often find themselves challenged by a bigger fish (or their repeated bullshit simply thrown out by the duelmaster, and sentenced to a public flogging for being a nuisance). It is acceptable to appoint a champion to fight on your behalf. Since Brevic and Mivoni dueling stem from the same Aldori traditions, their rules are similar. Here's what to expect in a Brevic duel: * The contestants (or their representatives) present themselves to the judges, and proclaim whom they wish to duel. * Duels are usually not held without formal declaration, and thus it is customary that a participant in a duel studies their opponent, calculates an declaration (typically one calling out their opponent on any slights, real or perceived, and laced with insults to boot), and delivers it within earshot of at least two witnesses. * Personal attendance of a duel is not mandatory; indeed, those who have settled reputations and positions tend to absent themselves from the affair and send proxies in their stead, unless they have been specifically challenged to appear. * The challenged picks the weapons and armor. * The two parties must agree on the victory conditions of the duel; if they cannot, the duel is canceled and both suffer dishonor. Potential conditions include first blood, until one party is disabled,until one party is disarmed, until one party is forced out of a pre-arranged "sparring ring", until one party concedes, or until death or otherwise mortal wounding. * The two parties must agree on the stakes: money, position, land, service, a formal apology or other restitution for a slight, an evening with a lover the two are fighting over (the lover must also agree to this), or some other defined stake. * Anyone between the ages of 15 and 60 may duel. Minors may not enter the List, no matter how great their skill, and those who achieve seniority may rest upon (or suffer) their reputations thereafter. * Both men and women may participate (although men of the nobility may jealously tut-tut such "unladylike" behavior from a dame of the court). * Only those already in the Nobility (those born of a noble family or having the rank of a knight) may win governmental positions. * Only those already in a particular church may may win clerical positions (although it's primarily the church of Gorum that tends to promote in this manner, and typically only when the wartime conditions for battlefield promotions are not available). * One may only fight 3 duels/ week and no duel may last more than 15 minutes. * All duels must be witnessed by at least one friend of each participant; otherwise, any fatalities resulting from a duel are considered homicide. * A duel's outcome is irrevocable, and shall not be cause for vendetta. * Cheating in a duel is equal to assault, attempted murder, or murder, depending on the circumstances, and is a very serious breach of honor. Among the common folk, it is customary for men and women alike to strip to the waist before entering a formal bare-knuckle boxing duel to make it plain to all that there's nothing up their sleeves (as well as to show off their physique and not risk having a nice item of clothing damaged in the fight).